Talk:Cyber Sub-Zero
UMK3? Is there any other source that Cyber Sub-Zero was removed from UMK3 or even being considered in development? SmokeSound off! 17:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know anything about Cyber Sub-Zero let alone be in Mortal Kombat U3. I think it's just one of those rumor characters like Nimbus Terafox, everyone thought he was going to be in the game because he was in a game magizine. But it was a joke i think Cyber Zero is as well. Plus this image below. http://img218.imageshack.us/img218/3856/dsc640.jpg looks odd to me. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 18:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks rather odd to me too, and I know how easy it is to fake an image like that. I've searched around and I've seen nothing (literally) about Cyber Sub-Zero being considered for UMK3 or even mentioned, for that matter. :I removed the statement. Unless some concrete proof of Cyber Sub-Zero being taken out of UMK3 is posted, it won't be back. SmokeSound off! 18:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks about that. I think the image proves nothing. I only returned now and the first thing I've donne was to check this page to see if another edit had been donne. I searched the web for some proff but I found nothing talking about Cyber Sub-Zero in UMK3. Regards Kuro Selas 19:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) pics? Are there any pictures of cyber sub zero No,but remember to put your signature after you post.(Hangingmanpeter0 22:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC)) ok sorry but i was lookin, what is this Ryan Porter 00:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Probably fan art or something. Azeruth 00:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) it was on this wiki and you dont alow fanon like that smoke stuff people have been arguing over Ryan Porter 00:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah its on the wiki and people tried to add it to this page a lot of times, its hard to keep track on all the images we've got since users can have what they want, well almost everything they want on their user pages. The best thing we can do rigt now is to keep the fanon out of pages. Kuro Selas 00:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) o ok thanks but thatis cool though he will probably be a blue cyrax though but i hope he looks like that. Ryan Porter 00:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Petition to Merge I'm putting this up to a vote. But I believe that this page should be merged with the primary Sub-Zero article. The pages for characters such as Classic Sub-Zero and Human Smoke exist because those characters don't actually exist in canon (see their respective talk pages for more details). They are considered hypothetical, alternate-reality versions of their primary counterparts (Noob Saibot and Smoke respectively). However, it remains to be seen if "Cyber Sub-Zero" is part of a separate continuity than his primary counterpart. If one reads the leaks (SPOILERS FOLLOW), it is obvious that Sub-Zero's transformation into a cyborg is canon. For this reason, I believe that Cyber Sub-Zero should be a sub-section of the Sub-Zero article, much like information about the Original Sub-Zero is included in the Noob Saibot article. I think this should be debated here. 01:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with you. By the way we have to increase the number of spoilers alerts here on the wiki since a lof of info is being released here before the game comes out and that can ruin the fun for a lot of players. Best Regards Kuro Selas 01:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : Well i do not think so b/c Human smoke, and smoke are seperated, classic sub zero is seperated from noob saibot ,classic sub zero is seperted from sub zero, noob saibot is seperated from sub zero, inferno scorpion is seperated from scorpion, and so on, also he has his own story line, sorry forgot my sig. Ryan Porter 01:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with a merge, as well. "Human Smoke" (from Trilogy, and possibly according to canon as a "memory" of Smoke's life) and "Classic Sub-Zero" (from Trilogy, presumably an impostor who would appear in the fourth tournament) are seperate entities entirety. But the orignal Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) is now Noob Saibot. And the regular Sub-Zero (Kuai Ling) will become "Cyber Sub-Zero." Not a memory, not an aspect, not an impostor. Kuai Ling's Sub-Zero is an earlier form of Cyber Sub-Zero (in the alternate timeline), just like Noob Saibot is a later form of Bi-Han's Sub-Zero. Or perhaps more appropriately, "Cyber Smoke" was a later form of the ninja Smoke. ::This is, of course, assuming the SPOILERS (which I haven't really read) are correct, and it doesn't turn out to be some imaginary/timeline-messed with figure seperate from Kuai Ling's regular in-game Sub-Zero.--Tim Thomason 00:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I disagree the petition, since it would mean to merge two articles with just one or two things in common. GunBlazer 02:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::But here's the thing. Sub-Zero and Cyber Sub-Zero are the same person; just like the Sub-Zero from MK1 and Noob Saibot. It wouldn't make sense to have two different articles that are basically about the same person. If we merged the two, we'd only need to update the storyline and separate the moves based on Sub-Zero and Cyber Sub-Zero, just like on Noob Saibot's page. Things should be easier to manage that way. That's my two cents, anyway. Razr459 18:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So... That's 4 For (CavalierTunes, Kuro Selas, Tim Thomason, Razr459), 2 Against (Ryan Porter, GunBlazer), after almost a month since it was brought up. Shouldn't we merge the pages soon? It's best to get this out of the way quickly, and have this page redirect to an appropriate section of Sub-Zero's page.--Tim Thomason 19:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It now a way complete page. merging it will not be good! ' ' ' ' 15:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Can someone please add the normal page template for this page, like they did for lady in red, you know like have all the normal stuff but just leave it blank till the info is found out? Ryan Porter Alignment? I think Cyber Sub-Zero will be Neutral God you're stupid, yeah, you THINK, not that he will, jesus christ. SN the mighty Tin Man 20:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ps: he's probably gonna be good in the end, he's sub-fucking-zero. I did not write, i think he will be nuetral, but i agree, because for the most part when the ninjas go through automation and become evil besides cyrax but he went through another surgery to give feelings back , so sub zero will have no feelings either, so for the most part he is nuetral like smoke and old cyrax, but he might even be evil and be buds with cyrax Ryan Porter 21:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I GET IT!!!! Cyber sub zero is most likely a alternate choice for what happened to noob saibot (elder sub zero) so instead of the story being elder sub zero became a wraith, he probably got saved by the lin kuei and changed into a cyborg ,but noob then that cyber sub zero got killed then he becomes wraith and that will be noob saibot Ryan Porter 21:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No, its the younger one. SN the mighty Tin Man 23:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) This is a alternate timeline. For the one we knew: Sub-Zero & Smoke attempted to escape, Smoke got caught & turned into a Cyborg. This alt timeline is vice versa. Nathan900130 17:17 March 29 2011 (UTC) ah ok it was just a speculation but how do you know have you played it? lol jk but ur probably right ok i was just thinking out loud, that would be a cool storyline Ryan Porter Leaks. Lots of them. SN the mighty Tin Man 00:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I was extremely upset about his conversion to a cyborg in the game. I haven't actually gotten to that bit yet but when the Cyborgs prisoned him and took him I was sitting at my chair and slowly reaching for my Sega Genesis and MK 1,2 and 3 games. Anyone feeling just as devestated as me? Also, does anyone think they made Sub-Zero seem like a bit of a dick in MK9? ~ A loving SubZero fan :I'm not particularly thrilled with it, but I guess they wanted to change something, and instead of making Smoke the cyborg again, they decided to use the other Lin Kuei member, who was Sub-Zero. --Azeruth 20:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'll admit I would have probably preferred if they had made the body of the older Sub Zero into the cyborg and then had his soul become Noob, but really its not that big of a deal since he can still use around half the powers he had alive plus I really liked his arcade ending and that wouldn't work if he was human. GrimmShadows 01:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) about his name Hi, I just wanna know where the name cames from? I think it Cyber was confused with Cyborg, but also could be Robot Sub-Zero, if you remember, there is a leak of the missions in challenge tower i think, and one of them asks for fighting with robot cyrax and sektor, anyway I think the name can be changed when the game is released if it finally isn't Cyber Sub-Zero. –Гонсо 20:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The Cyborgs in the game that were leaked have Cyber in the name, but they could be changed back to Cyborg. I doubt it will be robot though, too dull. --Byakuya600 02:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I think its just because it rolls off the tongue better then cyborg or robot, plust they're not robots anyway since they have some human parts to them GrimmShadows 01:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) His sad story When I played the new mortal kombat game there was a thing that ticked me off and that was the fact Raiden helped Smoke out on almost becomeing a Cyborg but not Sub-Zero. I mean if he was scared of getting the crap beat out of Scorpion,Reptile,Quan Chi,Shang Sung,Kintaro,Shao Kahn,or those other Cyborgs that were turning him into Cyber Sub-Zero he had Kung Lao and Lui Kang to help him. I mean Kung Lao died to prove himself to Raiden but no he just watched. Plus theres also the fact he tried to help the original Sub-Zero that was evil. but dosent help the good Sub-Zero that helps Jax when his arms get pulled off by Ermac. Then what I also thought was sad about his story was when you fight Noob Saibot which is the old Sub-Zero that Quan Chi got Scorpion to kill told him that he wasent his brother and that he didnt deserve the name Sub-Zero when he should have been proud of him because the only reason hes like that is because he was going to avenge Noob's death. I mean he wouldnt have went to the Coliesum in the first place if Scorpion wouldnt of killed him. (This also proves Scorpions better than Sub-Zero if he beat both of them) Originaly i was going to right a passage about Kabal's sad story but this was probably the saest story in mortal combat history. But his story made me hate Raiden the rest of the game and made me happy to see Liu Kang stand up to him at the end. Leave comments of what you think about this.-SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 They were outnumbered by the Lin Kuei cyborgs, he even said they couldn't save him. Don't blame Raiden on something the MK team decided. --Azeruth 02:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree he was out numbered but all he had to do was electrify them like he did the ones that were turning smoke into one and im sure sub-zero would have taken care of scorpion if thats who he was scared of and kung lao took care of Quan Chi,Shang Sung, and Kintaro. Liu Kang would of taken care off Shao Kahn. and reptile all ready fought Sub-Zero and lost so he wasent in the mood to fight again I bet. Plus im sure if anyone else tried to kill them Smoke was also there to fight for Raiden. So there is absolutly no reason for Raiden not to help Sub-Zero.-SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 The team of Kintaro and Goro There is a part in chapter 14 Cyber Sub-Zero of the new Mortal Kombat game that made me a little scared and that was when Kintaro and Goro fight you I couldnt beat them to save my life. So im going to give you a tip on how to beat them. Some people may call this cheating but the only way I could beat it was to keep pushing the B button (If your on PS3 then its circle). Aventually they will catch up on what your doing and start blocking you so what i do is push a random button and then start pushing B (or circle) again.If you get X-Ray use it. I have written the same thing on Kintaro and Goro's page to. Leave a comment if you have any other tips on this fight.-SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 : yes, that was quite hard. i did it with the fast X,X,Y combo again and again (square,square,triangle). when the AI started blocking i tried 1-2 other moves and then the combo again. 06:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hydro When UMK3 came out , a glitch of Cyrax or Sektor was blue and the name was Hydro so I guess he maybe would have inspired Cyber Sub-Zero 21:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak i dont think so 21:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Unwillingly Evil? Are you talking about his soul under Quan Chi's control? I don't really think that it would count. Onaga resurrected other people to be controlled by him but still, their alignment is unchanged. Alta1r 12:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Unit Number Why was my edit on Sub-Zero's unit number undone? It was way more accurate then the way it is now-- 23:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't undo it, but pretty sure he doesn't say L K Five Twenty. --''AZERUTH'' 23:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he says L K Five Two Zero, but I'm really trying to figure out how in hell 5 stands for Cyber and how 2 stands for Sub, especially when it makes more sense for 5''' to stand for 'S'ub and '''2 to be the z in 'Z'ero. I paired 2 and 0 together in order to show that they meant Zero (probably could've figured out a better way to do that then to make it look like 20, but my point stands)-- 23:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :How many letters in Cyber? And sub is either subscript or substitute (2nd, backup). Either way no one actually knows why they picked that. It's all speculation...again. --''AZERUTH'' 23:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Then why is it mentioned in the first place? Now that I'm thinking about it shouldn't this be a speculation-free-zone?-- 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Because Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke all have their numbers in with things (Four-Dee-Four) and someone thought they knew what the numbers represented. Honestly, just leave it at LK-520. They feel the need to point out LK is Lin Kuei. I think that's pretty obvious. --''AZERUTH'' 00:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Does this really need it's own page? I mean, I know they're listed as differant characters on the select screen. But they're both still Sub Zero. So it makes no sense for it to have it's own page. Because that's how we do things around here, if there is a character that is the same as another character yet is listed as a different character, they get there own page. You'll notice we also have pages for Human Smoke and Classic Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat Trilogy-- 14:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC)